Taking Their Time
by Naekane
Summary: While they have been taking their time with their relationship, now that they are living on their own together, Marta is anxious to take it to the next level. It seems that, while hesitant, Emil feels the same way. Maril (Emil x Marta). LEMON.


**Spoiler warning: Do not read unless you have finished the game.**

**Rating Warning**: I'm still not certain if I should be posting this fic here or not. I have this story posted on a site far more tolerant of this sort of thing, but what author wouldn't want more exposure? I've considered writing a censored version, but that kind of detracts away from the point of a lemon, you know? There are more intense, graphic stories on this site, but that doesn't mean I'll get away with it. Regardless, as a lemon **there is detailed, explicit sex here. If you are not old enough, or do not feel you can handle/don't like this sort of thing, don't read this.**

**Author's Note: **What does it say about someone when a that person's first fanfic (that she feels is good enough to share on the internet, anyway) is a lemon? I've turned into a bigger pervert in my older teen/college years than I ever thought I would be. XD

My initial thought was "there aren't enough Emil x Marta fics. I ought to write one as my first story". Then I noticed there were very few lemons out there for this pairing. From there, I just had to write this. I will admit that I have no personal experience with this sort of thing, but I've read loads of lemons, and done other on-the-side research. While it may not be the most realistic love scene, at least I avoid the "You Fail Sex Ed Forever" trope as much as possible. I also do my best to keep Emil and Marta in character, while also accounting for any minor changes due to a few years passing by. Tell me if I've succeeded, or not, and if you like the story in general! I will try to think up a more PG (or T, I guess) Emil x Marta story.

* * *

_When did he get so . . . so? _

Oh, there were many words she could have placed there. "Handsome", "good-looking", "toned," hell, even "sexy" could have worked. She more or less knew the answer anyway: she had watched him grow from a cute, but admittedly effeminate boy to a mature young man over the course of three years. Well, he was still mostly lean in build, but he had grown taller, his shoulders a little broader, and his muscles more defined. His face still held some of his younger boyish features, especially his large brilliant green eyes, though that too had become more handsome. The increased muscle definition was due to him training, often with Marta. It was kind of odd how he has taken to practicing with the sword despite once saying that he disliked fighting. The reason, of course, was that without Ratatosk's power, he would have to rely on his own strength. Besides, he had gotten used to fighting on his own in the last leg of their journey three years ago. Even so, the training they did together have done wonders for his physique; well, wonders compared to how he was before. And how she yearned for that body. . .

Shortly after reuniting, Emil endeavored to help Marta atone for her crimes, first by fully disbanding the Vanguard (that had taken a while as a sizable group became a band of brigands), then by aiding her in convincing the Tethe'allans to accept the Slyvaranti. That last one was on-going, and if it was anything like Raine and Genis's quest to get people to accept half-elves, it would be a long time in coming. As Emil said he would, he had lived with Flora and Alba for much of the past three years, having finally come to mutually respect each other. Upon learning more about Marta's predicament, they suggested that she live in one of the rooms at the inn-with a compromised small fee due to Marta's insistence. Though her father had gotten a much lighter sentence than presumed due to Solum's Core driving him mad, he was still being locked away in Meltokio Prison for the next fifteen years. Emil didn't think it was safe for Marta to live by herself in Palmacosta, even in her old house; thus Flora and Alba's suggestion. Eventually, Emil and Marta felt it was time to move to Palmacosta. Despite Emil's "adoptive" aunt and uncle's assurance they weren't, they felt they were starting to become a burden. Besides, it would make their work easier as Palmacosta was a town of some power in Slyvarant.

For those years they had lived under the same roof, but not shared a room or a bed. That was fine for Marta most of that time. She was so elated that Emil had returned, and would be able to live out a normal human life in his own body, that she swore to never take him for granted. She also thought it would be best to take things slowly, as they had all the time in the world. She had come to understand what Regal meant about "pulling back." Besides, she recalls that incident at the Communal Hot Springs near the end of their journey. That scream he unleashed upon seeing Marta alone with him in the bath was enough to tell her he was not ready for _that_ level of intimacy. Not that she thought of taking it that far, necessarily. Though perhaps she should have realized that a summon spirit, an eternal being that does not reproduce the way most everything else does passing himself as a human, would be very unfamiliar with that area. She kept it out of her mind for most of that time- after all, they had a perfectly loving, trusting relationship, with the occasional disagreement or lover's quarrel, in other words a normal one, without sex.

Yet thoughts of taking that relationship to the next level occasionally slipped in, and more than ever when they started to live together, without anyone else around. They had even slept in the same bed for the past four nights, upon Marta's insistence. She may not want to rush things, but she thought she could egg him on a little. They did nothing more than snuggle next to each other in their sleep, though. More and more, she caught herself staring at his young adult physique, and wondering what it would be like to run her hands _all_ over that body, to feel his bare skin against hers, to . . .

_Snap out of it, Marta! _She mentally chastised herself. _Remember, take it slowly . . . but it's been three years already. If he doesn't come around on his own sometime soon, maybe. . ._

"Something on your mind, Marta?"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing Emil's strangely familiar voice. It had deepened, and he sounded exactly like Ratatosk. Emil was able to mimic his voice, and the two are essentially the same being. It shouldn't have been surprising, but it still took her aback from time to time. It was Emil's turn to prepare dinner that night, and Marta often watched in order to become a better cook herself.

"Oh, nothing, nothing! I-I was just staring into empty space for a moment there," Marta replied, trying to sound convincing.

"If you say so," he said, cocking his head slightly and causing that long, unruly piece of hair-what had Sheena said was the Mizuhoan term for it, "ahoge"?-to sway a little. She was clearly looking at him here and there, but he didn't feel the need to press her on it.

Emil stole another quick glance before getting back to work. Even as she sat at the kitchen table, dressed in simple stay-at-home clothes, she looked so beautiful. While he had always thought her cute, what made him fall in love with Marta was her personality and how she was always there for him. Yet he also began to feel more of a physical attraction to her. She had grown a bit since when they first met. While she was still petite, she had filled out rather nicely. He wouldn't have said that she has an hour glass figure, but he wouldn't have called her an ironing, board either (though he imagined others might). A part of him wanted to call her sexy, though another thought that sounded too much like Zelos. Yes, she certainly had matured . . . but he didn't think that was the only reason he was having these thoughts. Maybe it had to do with having his own body that was more or less fully human, or just that he didn't have much experience being a human to recognize these feeling three years ago. What scared him, though, were these . . . desires. . . _Especially _since Marta insisted that they sleep in the same bed. He knew what these desires entailed . . . Zelos had made sure of that, and had given him all sorts of extremely embarrassing advice over the past few years (apparently, he had done the same for Lloyd). But was Marta ready for that level of intimacy? Granted, there was that time she tried to get them alone together in the hot spring. Then again, did she actually want to take it that far? Maybe he had scared the idea out of her because of how he reacted? Or maybe she wanted to wait until they were married? Marriage, now there's something he hadn't given much thought to. . .

Heck, he didn't even think _he _was ready for that. What if he wasn't any good at it? What if he was to hurt her badly, despite that having been the only subject he further pressed Zelos about? And yet, despite his doubt and anxieties, he also longed to run his hands over those new curves, explore places he hadn't before, and-

_Whoa, almost burned myself there, _Emil thought. Perhaps he shouldn't have his doubts and hormones debate while cooking. . .

* * *

"Emil, what are you doing over there?"

The young couple had turned in for the night after an uneventful evening. Emil was lying on his side, facing away from Marta. It was not as if it's the first time he's faced away from her while sleeping. Why did she ask this all of a sudden? His thoughts earlier had made him feel . . . anxious, and he wasn't quite sure how to answer. Well, he didn't want Marta to think there was a problem. . .

"Now that's better," the girl said with a smile. Did he see something mischievous in that grin? It was probably just the moonlight. Marta shifts closer to Emil, resting her head against his chest. He managed to fight down the spike of excitement he felt. Good Goddess, it was getting worse. Did she have any idea what this was doing to him? Back on their journey, he would have thought for sure that she was, but at that moment he wasn't so certain. She hadn't tried anything like that hot springs incident since it happened, or said anything about intimacy for that matter.

"What are you embarrassed about?" she asked with a giggle, looking up at him. He then noticed the slight warmth in his cheeks. He managed to keep his heart rate down, but not his penchant for blushing, it seemed. Instead of answering right away, he stared at her face. A thought passed on how beautiful she looked, and before he realized it, he reached to capture her lips with his. After a few moments she begged him with her tongue to deepen the kiss, which he complied. At the same time, both of them rubbed their hands over the other's back and sides. While Marta traced his muscles, Emil's hands wandered from her waist to the front of her body.

"Ah!" Marta gasped in surprise. The sound snapped Emil out of his daze, making him see what caused it: Both his hands had found their way to her breasts. Immediately Emil let go and jumped back, his face having turned bright red.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Marta! I-I didn't-" He stuttered as he began to get out of bed. Marta quickly grabbed his arm as she cried, "Please, don't go!"

Looking back at her, his face a brilliant vermillion, he managed to choke out, "Ma-Marta?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. There was something else in her light blue orbs that he hadn't seen before. While he couldn't say what it was, it made his pulse quicken. In a quieter voice and with a blush spreading across her face she continued,

"It's okay . . . Keep going, as far as you want to."

Emil's eyes widened. As far as _he _wanted to? Did she really mean that?

"Are you sure?" he asked, ever the cautious one.

With a loving smile, Marta pulled her boyfriend back onto the bed.

"Of course," she replied, having placed her right hand on his cheek. "I . . . I want this, Emil. I've wanted you, for a while now."

"You too?" He asked simply, though in a state of awe.

She chuckled quietly at his naiveté, "Why do you think I wanted us to share a bed?"

Emil stared blankly. Sometimes his clueless-ness surprised even himself.

"I love you, Emil, with all that is me. You're the only one I want to do this with, so please. . ." Marta felt her face burn again, "make love to me."

The blonde's face again resembled a tomato once he heard Marta say those last words, while a certain part of his lower anatomy seemed to gleefully agree. However, he was momentarily stunned. Doubts filled his mind; was she really as ready as she says she was? Was he ready? What if she got scared during the act? He believed he'd be able to stop himself, but how would she view him afterwards?

And yet . . . she said it with such sincerity. He couldn't see any fear or insecurities in her eyes; a bit of embarrassment perhaps, but also much more of the same trust, love, and desire that he felt right then. She seemed ready, and who was he to deny her what she wanted? After all, despite his hesitation, he wanted her as well. He had always tried his best for her before, after all.

With that, he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace and said in a husky voice, "I love you, too, Marta. I always will. If you're ready, then I am, as well. "

The two kissed again, their tongues reaching out to taste each other. Emil ran his hands over her back and sides again, but gently and more slowly, feeling and almost molding out her curves. He didn't entirely know what he was doing, but he figured starting from the top would work, letting his baser instincts and Zelos's advice guide him. As his hands reached her front again, he slowly released her lips, then began to kiss Marta's neck. Even as she shivered with delight, she managed to suckle and gently nip at his ear. Emil's hands then found their way back to her breasts. He smiled into her neck upon hearing the moans she made as he cupped and rubbed them through her light blue nightgown. However, he wanted more than just to feel them through the fabric of her sleepwear. Emil then moved his hands to the bottom of her nightgown and grabbed it. He broke away from Marta's neck to see if there were any hints of disapproval. She only nodded, breathing heavily from their initial activity. Just from a little kissing and touching. . .

Emil then pulled the article of clothing over and off of her body, Marta helping him with it along the way. She only wore a pair of white cotton panties underneath, and she suddenly felt very aware about her body and bashful. Even then, she felt insecure about it. Emil, though, was mesmerized. As he thought, she was not an ironing board. Indeed, her breasts suited her slim, petite body very well, he believed.

"So beautiful. . ." he murmured.

She looked up at him in amazement, "Y-you really think so?"

"Absolutely." To assure her, he moved his head down and took her right breast in his mouth, alternatively suckling and licking the pebble-like nipple. He let his left hand massage the neglected breast, using his fingers to tweak the left nipple and better feel the soft flesh of her breast. He then switched sides, paying the same amount of care to both breasts. All throughout the erotic action, Marta writhed in pleasure, moaning and arching her back, pushing her breasts closer to Emil's mouth. He took his time, as he saw how much she enjoyed it and he delighted in her moans and loud gasps.

When he finally broke away from her chest, Marta was left breathless and panting. Emil mentally thanked Zelos, strangely, but very glad he hadn't gotten out of that particular "lecture" like he wanted to at the time. After a few moments, Marta gave the young man a sly smirk before she placed her hands on his shoulders and said,

"Your turn and you're way too overdressed."

With that, she pushed Emil down on the bed, which startled him a bit, though not in an unpleasant way. Marta unbuttoned, and then removed his grey pajama shirt. She took a moment to admire his bare torso. Emil was a bit puzzled, as she had seen him without a shirt before. As Emil had done, she kissed his neck. She also drew a line of kisses down his neck and sternum, while she used her hands to caress his body, especially his chest. When her lips reached his chest, she took one of his flat nipples into her mouth, then lightly licked and nipped it. Emil took in a sharp breath, surprised at how good it felt. When she had paid enough attention to both his nipples, she continued to trail kisses down his stomach, and occasionally licked or sucked on his lightly tanned skin instead while she etched his abdominals with her fingers. As Marta continued her machinations, Emil took the opportunity, while still within reach, to run his hands over her lower back and even, with a bit of hesitation, on her firm rear. The occasional gasp, sigh or moan escaped both their mouths.

When she reached the hemline of his pajama pants, she hesitated, another blush crossing her face. Emil, too, flushed red, as he had a slight idea of what she was about to do next.

"I-If you don't want to, you don't have to," he assured her, though his aching groin seemed to throb in protest.

Marta couldn't help but smile at the young man. He was always putting her feelings before his. Her nervousness ebbed away enough, and she began to pull down both his pants and boxers at once. Both of their faces virtually radiated heat once his erection was exposed. While she had nothing to compare it to, she was in awe of the organ and a bit intimidated. Anxious as she was before, as their intimate activity continued, she felt much less sure of herself. Maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought she was. Emil contemplated if he should have pulled his pants back up, or aided Marta in taking them off. The young woman soon snapped out of her hesitancy, as she realized how far they had come already and, despite his own bashfulness, how much Emil's glazed eyes said he wanted it, too. She pulled the clothes down the rest of the way, Emil kicked them off completely.

She then wrapped her hand around the blond youth's member as she continued to recall details from those explicit romance novels she used to read, well, still read. She felt Emil get harder and hotter in her small hand as she started to slide up and down his erection. The pleasure he took from the foreplay was immense, which caused him to groan and growl repeatedly. As she quickened her pace, Marta positioned herself to relock Emil's lips in a passionate kiss. After a few minutes passed, the stimulation became too much for the boy. He wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer at that rate. He sat up and said, "S-stop Marta! Please, that's enough!" He nearly winced at how strained and cracked his voice sounded. Marta halted her movements, though her right hand was still on his member.

"Oh, why's that?" She asked in mock innocence. Emil flushed at the thought of a truthful answer, something like "because if you keep going, I'm going to finish before either of us has really gotten started!" His gaze then focused on the last article of clothing she still had on, and a thought crossed his head.

With his own suggestive smile, he replied, "Because now it's your turn again. . ." He sat up further, and this time pushed his girlfriend down on the bed, which caused her to release his organ, ". . . and you're the one wearing too much clothing." As soon as he said that, he pulled down and removed Marta's panties, which left her completely bare before him. He took a moment to drink in the sight of her, a sight he had all to himself. Goddess, she wasn't just beautiful . . . no, gorgeous would have been more like it. While he didn't say that out loud, the look of awe on Emil's face was enough to tell Marta, and she felt the blush from her full exposure deepen. As he saw this, he again erred on the side of caution, as he didn't want to rush Marta into something she wasn't ready for. He wondered if perhaps he shouldn't have removed her underwear so quickly. He placed his right hand on her lower stomach, just above her core and asked, "Is it all right if I . . . return the favor?"

His consideration for her well-being again drove her embarrassment away. Didn't he just marvel at her body? What did she have to worry about? She then told him it was okay to continue, and he began to rub the area his hand was on while he kissed her inner thighs and took in the distinct scent of her arousal. Marta released a few moans, yelps, and hisses. He was so close. . . Feeling he had teased her enough, he cupped his hand over her core. If what Zelos had said was right-and so far, nearly everything else he told him had been-it would not only drive her absolutely wild, but also prepare her for the final act, making it more enjoyable and less painful. While his erection begged to be satiated, he knew he had to take his time with her. As she breathed heavily, Marta watched in anticipation.

He reached into her core with one of his fingers, and then checked the area just above the opening. Sure enough, there was that nub of flesh the philanderer had told him about. He tweaked it little, but the sensation Marta felt was not. Her hips bucked involuntarily in response. Her reaction emboldened Emil, and he soon replaced his finger with his mouth, then licked and sucked her clitoris. Marta again writhed under his ministration as she moaned, gasped, and made other obvious vocalizations of intense pleasure. He then used his fingers once more as she slid two of them deep within her core. He added a third finger to try to stretch and prepare her for what was to come soon after. It might have been more uncomfortable to Marta, if not for his continued assault on her fleshy pearl.

When he slid four finger of his right hand in and felt he had readied her enough, he stopped. As he picked himself back up, Marta looked up at him pleadingly.

"W-Why?" She asked and practically begged between breaths. She had been so close to being pushed over edge, her release just within reach.

"I want to save that . . . for the main event," he replied. His voice suddenly sounded sultrier, "That is, if you still want to." While he asked in a teasing manner, he also wanted to make sure Marta didn't have any last-minute doubts.

"Oh yes, I still do! Emil, please!"

With that said, and all doubts gone Emil-proceeded to turn over, reach down the bed, and open the bottom of his chest of drawers nearby. Marta was bemused to say the least. He soon came back up with a small, flat square-shaped item. Marta raised an eyebrow.

"Um, Zelos gave this condom to me. Well, he gave me a box of them, saying we'd probably be using them soon, " he felt a blush return to his cheeks, more because he mentioned Zelos than the actual item, "I remembered how your father reacted to you telling him I'm your boyfriend, so I thought we should use these, at least for now. "

"He warmed up to you pretty quickly, though," Marta pointed out.

"I think that's only because we brought up how much better your cooking got after you met me," he replied with a sweat drop. Brute had called him a miracle worker for that.

Marta chuckled a bit at the memory. As she realized how true his words are, she said, "Yeah, he'd probably be furious if I were to get pregnant before getting married," _And probably kill you,_ she added in thought humorlessly, "I don't think either of us are ready for a baby, anyway. Besides. . ." she reached up to gingerly caress the young man's face, "we can save the real feeling for our wedding night."

Despite all he had done already and was going to do next, he felt his face flush red again.

After some effort, he managed to apply the contraceptive to himself. Nervous though he was, he also felt that it was _right_. She was, after all, Marta, the wonderful, beautiful girl, his first love and his last; the girl who helped him the most to find courage and change for the better; who helped his other self learn to realize that not all humans were bad; the one who was always there for him and supported him; who saved him more than once even when he swore to protect her. It was her wish for Ratatosk's - his - help that brought him into being in the first place. While Marta tells him that he's done much for her, he feels it is not enough in comparison. That was why he wanted her to reach climax first, despite his inexperience and how difficult it was supposed to be for first-timers.

As Emil positioned himself over Marta, he gripped his hard member and guided it to her womanhood. Carefully, he entered, watching Marta's face and listening to what she says to determine when to move in more or not and allowing her time to adjust. _Damn, _Emil cursed internally, feeling like he was going to blow as soon as he got in. Marta felt some pain, but it seemed that Emil's efforts to prepare her have paid off. And perhaps it was also the fact that she had accidentally "deflowered" herself some years ago while training. Then again, she had heard that wasn't the breaking of the maidenhead that caused pain.

It wasn't long after he has worked himself in all the way that she gave him the go-ahead. Emil began to slowly slide himself nearly all the way out before he pushed back in again. Marta quickly became accustomed to the movement, and even started to moan a little. As he continued to rock back and forth, he kept his steady pace. He needed to keep his control over his urge. Marta was entranced by his tender love-making, but as she felt that strong sensation arise again, his pace became agonizing. She began to mix words of encouragement and pleas for him to go faster between moans and gasps. Marta then pulled herself up with her arms as she clung to Emil, rocking her hips to meet his. He finally gave in to Marta's requests, thrusting faster and harder.

"Aahh. . .Don't stop, Emil! Keep going, keep going, keep going!" Marta pleaded loudly as she felt that intense sensation increase and her climax approach.

He had every intention of doing so. It was difficult, but he managed to keep his control. He gritted his teeth, his own moans coming out as loud grunts and growls. Surely, she had to be close. . .

After what seemed to be an excruciatingly long time to the young man, though it wasn't much later in reality, he felt Marta's walls begin to tighten around him, and she started to claw his strong back. Just a bit more. . .

Marta soon screamed Emil's name, her blessed release finally upon her. Her climax felt so intense, she was aware of nothing but the spasms of her own body, the sounds she made, and the feral cry Emil combined with her name. Marta's release has triggered his, as he was no longer able to hold it back. His body shuddered and his mind solely concentrated on the two of them and the pleasure they were experiencing together.

* * *

Marta had fallen asleep in the crook of Emil's arm. He knew he wouldn't be able to move it for several moments when he woke up the following morning, but he didn't care. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb her. Both had been left sweetly satisfied by their relentless activity, so he knew he would follow suit soon.

Marta had said he was great, even remarking that had she known, she would have seduced him much sooner. He admitted that he didn't really know what he was doing, adding that if he was good, it was because she was also. He did mentally thank Zelos again for the tips and advice he had given him; though Emil was sure as hell wasn't going to do so in person. He found Zelos's interest in his friends' sex lives incredibly embarrassing, even if he kept it to himself.

His last thoughts before he dozed off were of where his and Marta's relationship would go from there. Perhaps it was time to start thinking about that engagement ring. He didn't really know how much they cost, but either way it would have taken him some months, considering their budget. That would have given them time to fully adjust to life in Palmacosta together. In the meantime, there was sure to be more sex, especially if Marta had her way. And that was just fine with him.


End file.
